metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Gene
Gene, also known as Viper, is the main antagonist in Portable Ops. He was the commander of FOX during the San Hieronymo Incident. Gene’s unique color is never shown. Biography Originally known under the codename of Viper, Gene became the FOX unit's central member after Big Boss left. He led the FOX unit's revolt in the hope of turning the San Hieronymo base into Army's Heaven, a new nation, run for and by soldiers. It was later revealed that he was the product of the “Successor Project”, the goal of which was to create the "ultimate battlefield commander" modelled after The Boss. Because of this, Gene thinks of himself and Big Boss as being "like brothers" (which mirrors the relationship between Solid Snake and Liquid Snake). In his career it is revealed that prior to his being subject to the Successor Project, he had been into political science outside of the military, explaining the reason behind the disposition of his speeches, as well as a rather prominent medical doctor. Gene's reflexes are faster even than Null's, and his voice was given a special manipulative mind-altering power. Gene feigns loyalty and strength to those who follow him but secretly despised the human race in general, and exhibited qualities of deeply pathological, tyrannical behavior. During Gene's speech-making, he could swell up loyalty and powerful, trusting emotions in his soldiers, but also used it to instill fear in mobs and make riots break out, laughing cruelly as he did so. Gene also uses his gifted voice at one point to speak directly to Elisa's dark and powerful second personality, Ursula, and release her. Gene was also in league with Major Zero and Ocelot in their plan to establish The Patriots, however, these plans never came to fruition. Big Boss confronted Gene near the end of the San Hyeronimo Incident and Gene taunted him with information regarding the nature of The Boss's defection, the deep rooted corruption within the White House and even hints at genetic engineering. Gene murdered Elisa, exemplifying his hypocritical, two-faced nature and launched Metal Gear RAXA, resulting in a fight to the death with Big Boss. However Big Boss managed to triumph, allowing Gene the revelation that Big Boss was indeed the true successor after all, and relinquishes the funds for Army's Heaven. His last words are reminiscent of the last words of The Boss, and he pleads with Big Boss to go find his calling. Trivia *One of his Telepathic command ability quotes during the final battle mirrors The Boss's statement to Big Boss in their encounter at Dremuchij North. *The trench coat Gene wears is near identical to the one worn by Big Boss in promotional art for Metal Gear Solid, and was worn by Liquid Snake in Metal Gear Solid, and Big Boss in Metal Gear Solid 4. *The details of Gene's ultimate plan as to how his dream Soldier Nation would rise bears several similarities to how the Patriots would emerge, especially the existing under the Shadows part, thus giving an early clue as to what his true loyalties were. *There have been some hints that Gene has a deep amount of respect for Big Boss, as he comments that he's impressed when he noticed that Snake was awake during his conversation with Cunningham, as well as instilling Null with strong emotions. Some statements during the final battle seem to imply that he also wants Snake to win, or at least have a challenging match against Big Boss. de:Gene Category: Characters Category: Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Category:Game Boss